


【羞蓝】吉光片羽

by suliwu



Series: 羞蓝 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 5000字，现实向，往事值得回味，有一点点肉汤喝。
Relationships: Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Series: 羞蓝 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972447
Kudos: 2





	【羞蓝】吉光片羽

时至今日王柳羿还是能想起来在ig的那些夜晚，纵使青梅枯萎竹马老去俗气的结局最终还是降临到了他们身边。但是他还是难以忘怀姜承録。当年他和姜承録分手并没有什么预兆也没有什么理由，仿佛自然而然，一个长大了一个退役了，各自都有一些隔阂，一点一点就变成了鸿沟一般的空洞，冷冷搁在心里跨不过去也渡不过来。王柳羿偶发一伸手才发现原来姜承録已经离他那么远，远渡重洋那么远。但是旧情总是难忘的——尤其是对于成年人来说。在见识过光怪陆离的世界之后，你很难不对过去的时光有一些怀念，特别是在这种睡不着的深夜里。于是隔着一座海峡，在失眠的夜里，王柳羿昏昏沉沉在梦里颠来倒去，又再一次见到了姜承録的脸。

姜承録其实并不是如何特别。长相虽说好看，也不过是一张典型韩国男人清秀的脸。但是特别就特别在能让王柳羿一直念念不忘，从第一眼到今日。王柳羿刚认识他的时候他还不怎么会说汉语，只能勉强先把他们的名字念出来。可是王柳羿、喻文波、高振宁这几个字对于一个初来乍到的外国人来说实在是太难了，于是他索性喊这几个中国选手id。高振宁是ning、喻文波是jackey，王柳羿是baolan——即使那个时候王柳羿的id还是megan。韩国人总喜欢把尾音搞出抑扬顿挫的音调，于是宝蓝二字在姜承録口中生生变的缠绵了起来。王柳羿听多了大老爷们干净利落大剌剌喊他的名字，乍一听这样缠绵的风情，王柳羿脸腾地一红，连忙用手背挡一挡脸。还从来没有人这么喊他，像是在喊情人的名字一般温柔。  
王柳羿十几岁就出来打了职业。他还在学校的时候因为生的白嫩，有不少姑娘也会跟他一起玩，不过那是小孩子过家家的把戏罢了。后来去打了职业，每天接触的人里面异性算是绝种了，虽然呆久了他也不在乎性别这码事，不过看看同龄的身边人都是一帮什么大老爷们：身高一米八五的月球欧洲打野高振宁、任凭眉目如画也头大如斗的喻文波、明明年纪更大却矮个子苹果脸的宋义进.......王柳羿看看身边这些人，罢了，算了，打扰了，886，有空一起吃饭。  
也不是不好。王柳羿觉得他的兄弟们个个都是顶好的，却实在是“爱”不起来。是以太久他都没有产生有关于粉红色的感觉——却没想到了快二十岁还能为这么个人心动，虽然是个男人，但是好在不太高不太矮，头不太大不太小，气息又清新人又会脸红，难得，太难得了。既然好不容易有个想喜欢一下的人，是什么性别又有什么要紧——这大概就是少年的好处了。不是成年人就会在意性别，是成年人还有一万件比性别还值得在意的事情。相比之下，这小小的问题似乎微不足道。  
姜承録实在是个难得的人——相处越久越能发现这一点。王柳羿平时也不是很爱吃东西，他挑拣的厉害，吃饭都是一粒一粒往嘴里捡的。姜承録却不然，吃饭一副悠哉悠哉的样子，叫人看了直钩馋虫。实在是太可爱了啊——偶然姜承録还会自己下厨来，大家围上来的时候王柳羿惊讶一下，却无暇顾及究竟，姜承録揉揉他的头发——他总是喜欢揉王柳羿的头。有时候王柳羿自己揉一揉，发觉没有什么好摸的，自己歪歪头好笑一下，呆头呆脑，哪里像个二十岁的男人，倒和初中的时候一模一样，好像这么多年虽然过去，但是没经过感情的折磨，他就永远是一个孩子，一直都是。谁都想一直做一个孩子。但是人非草木孰能无情，赤子之心也是要往后放一放的。

王柳羿觉得冷。他把被子无意识往下巴下面拽了拽——他是个怕冷的，那些个凉凉的黑夜是怎么过来的？是了，全是一些羞于启齿却旖旎的画面。恍惚好像是王柳羿抱住姜承録的肩膀，光滑结实赤裸的肩膀。十几岁少年初初长成，肌肉紧实附在骨骼上，隐隐有线条和纹理，摸上去是有温度和弹性的。他身量小，姜承録把他拥在怀里。他却伸手主动抱住了面前这少年，好像耗费了一生的勇气一般，扑腾扑腾的心跳在嗓子眼，恨不得把整个人融化在这个赐予他如此丰沛感情的人身上。姜承録的手指——那修长的修剪的干干净净的手指、那抚摸过钢琴操纵过剑姬的手指——握住了王柳羿姜承録的身体像握住一把上好的剑，于是他便在这样的剑客手下任其摆布成一朵颓艳的剑花。他哀哀一抬头，“Shy哥......”望见的是那有恃无恐的少年无辜而亮烈的脸。于是他的世界便终结于一声呜咽。  
而或什么都不做。两个人盖着棉被纯聊天。姜承録的汉语进步虽说不是飞快，但是交流基本意思也是足够了的。王柳羿和姜承録窝在一个被窝里，刚入冬天气有一些凉，于是姜承録握住了他的手。他想到了他家乡那小城市的夏天里，五角钱的棒冰一手一只予取予求的简单的餍足感。他迷迷糊糊往那人怀里多钻了钻，本能拱在温热的怀里，像是寻求冬夜里的一抔火苗。

好吧，王柳羿想，总得有人守着这个ig。

退役那天王柳羿背过人去还是哭了。他不知道一个男人为什么能有那么多的眼泪。他从前看过宋义进哭、看过喻文波哭，也嘲笑过这些大老爷们为什么能哭成个泪人般，仿佛下一秒就能瘫在地下变成一汪泪做的水。可是当命运的手訇然落下了它残忍的真相剥离了仁慈的面具时，任是谁能不哭出来呢？王柳羿那个时候尚且不知道原来分别就是一辈子的事。或许模模糊糊有一些概念，可是一辈子多长呢——他根本不敢往那样远的尽头去看。没有了姜承録的日子会是怎样一种乏味空白，正如他忘记了在遇到姜承録之前，日子究竟是怎样流水一般划过了他的皮肤。  
王柳羿背起书包来，想要告别，发现原来大家已经几乎都退役的差不多了——年龄相仿的几个都比他大一些，早就离开了ig。剩下个喻文波已经长成了翩翩风度唇红齿白的小青年。他和他的杰克辣舞拥抱了一下，算作对那段青涩时光的了结，而后拍了拍他的肩膀，才发觉原来喻文波这狗逼已经比他高了一寸有余。“妈的，小子平时吃我兵不少长得倒这么快——”他已经不再是当年那个小子了，年纪大了一些，说话也多了几分放肆。喻文波秀气的眼睛红着，他看了心里不忍，推了他一把，“行吧阿水赶紧回去，那帮小崽子等着你调教呢。”  
王柳羿走出一段，手触摸到大门。当年姜承録打开这扇门来到了他的世界；他再走出一段，柳枝在脸上飘拂。当年姜承録沿着这条路来到ig的时候，路边的柳树还不盈一握，如今他沿着这条路离开ig，树已经参天，招摇着明媚一片。他恍惚看见了依依杨柳里姜承録的眉眼，冥冥里合了他的名字王柳羿。想想年少时背过的诗，“渭城朝雨浥轻尘，客舍青青柳色新。“阳关三叠啊，西出阳关无故人，来的时候他奔向一段丰沛的旅程，走的时候他褪去了人生的光环，从此以后就是一个人走了。  
王柳羿想不起没有姜承録的日子他是怎么过的，就像他回忆不起当年没有ig这些人的时候他是怎么过来的。如果一个人一生可以活一百年，那么这几岁也不过算是人生里十分之一不到的光景。可是这短短十分之一的光景里，他经历了事业、友情、爱情，好像常人长长的一辈子全都浓缩在这几年里了。都说年轻的时候不能遇见太惊艳的人，可是他不光遇见了太惊艳的人，还经历了太惊艳的人生。这叫他怎么能甘于平凡？怎么敢甘于平淡？  
曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。

王柳羿蓦然从梦里惊醒，他睁开眼按亮手机屏幕，看见的是已经错位了很多年的今天。这是他退役的第二年、姜承録回去念书的第三年了。窗外的天昏沉沉的，黑云压城般，丝毫不像他们俩相遇那一日的光景。那一日姜承録开门进来，他一字一顿把王柳羿三个字念出来，看着姜承録咬着牙歪着头沉思不解的样子，他伸出手来在空中给他写了宝蓝二字，仿佛它能够穿透真与幻境的边界，直直刻到对方心里。那一年他十九岁，姜承録十七岁。大家彼此都很干净。如果一切都和这一开始的样子差不多就好了，如果时间的轴不是单向，如果我们人人活在四维空间。如果时间可以切片，标本一段心愿。  
那些日子多么好，天蓝蓝的水清清的，仿佛没有什么事能妨碍他们说出相爱两个字。火烧眉毛了也只顾当下。在这样一个夜里，王柳羿疯狂想念走散了的曾经，想念姜承録。

那是多么好的日子。那是多么好的日子。  
好日子是吉光片羽。  
-end-


End file.
